


Scary Love

by gospeller



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gospeller/pseuds/gospeller
Summary: 一个吻开始于什么呢？





	Scary Love

**Author's Note:**

> 双向暗恋 枯燥又ooc 两个人隔着一层窗户纸摸来摸去就是不捅破的故事

本不该如此。杰森握着迪克的下巴时想。他本该朝那张美好的脸上落下拳头，但现在那变成了一个吻。

巷子里残留着昨日的雨水，墙上半死不活的涂鸦与污垢蹭到了他们的制服上。天空此时仍在发亮，被霓虹灯光污染成粉红色。他们在对方的嘴唇上咬出伤痕，用舌头搏斗。

把人堵在巷子的墙上亲吻，浪漫得就像一篇破败的小说，越肮脏越罗曼蒂克。他们现在都凌乱不堪，浑身是伤，放在对方脑后的双手牵扯着伤口。但他们依旧在痛苦中亲吻，同时带来更多的伤痕，更多的痛苦。

“我们去找个更好的地方，”迪克在他们嘴唇分开时喘息着说，“和我回公寓，杰。”

今夜的恶战让他们都疲惫不已。杰森是恰好撞见并主动卷进来的，尽管迪克强烈拒绝，说他自己能搞定，但杰森装作没听见，翻身跃下屋顶。当他想狠狠地揍人的时候，没什么能对他有效。迪基鸟在恶棍间不占上风的落魄样子虽然的确令他涌起幸灾乐祸的愉悦，可眼看着恶棍就要逃了，他无法忍住不出手，尽管几个月前他和他的老大哥有过一次非常不愉快的争吵，但还是打击罪犯比较重要。

一个吻开始于什么呢？跃进迪克公寓的窗子时他还在想。这不是什么常见情况，这是个意外，但他们又确实是自己主动吻在一起的。他甚至怀疑今晚哥谭的空气被什么毒药污染了，那种让人想亲吻直到死去的毒药。这当然不可能。这个吻可能开始于他们肾上腺素的飙升，开始于身体热度的灼烧，开始于浑身血液的沸腾。

也可能是他在一堆倒在地上不省人事的恶棍间，摘掉头罩冲着夜翼露出的那个笑容太过火辣？

 

 

杰森不是没幻想过他们之间的性爱，他曾认为“血淋淋”或许太夸张了一些，但现在看来，他大错特错。他们的性爱不过是换了个地方斗殴。撕咬与亲吻，搏击与拥抱，抓挠与抽插；破碎的喘息和无休止的咒骂，是他们凶狠的情感表达手法。这晚他伏在迪克的耳边，把脏话与情话一并灌进他的耳朵里。他们都几乎控制不住地颤抖，一直到高潮之后才停歇。

天还没亮的时候他就离开了床铺，但迪克比他起得更早，身旁只剩下他留下的床单皱褶，淋浴间里传来淅淅沥沥的水声。

 

等到迪克从淋浴间里出来的时候，杰森已经不见了踪影。好吧。迪克擦干身上的水，往沙发上一靠。他湿淋淋的头发沾湿了靠背，但他毫不在意，只是闭起眼睛。

这一切的错误其实开始于一个温柔的雨夜，整个城市在淅沥的水声中模糊成一片，湿润而旖旎。

迪克是最先离开的：他甚至没有换上便服，就直接扭开门把手摔门而出。衣服被他遗忘在了沙发上。

杰森满脸因愤怒而涨红。他从上衣口袋里急切地摸出一包烟，一屁股坐了下来，靠着墙壁打开火机，点燃手中的香烟。牙齿用力地咬着烟嘴；他头顶上方的窗口透进雨声。

窗外的雨依旧温柔，一丝丝地反射着路灯的银光。

 

雨水连绵地润湿了迪克·格雷森的头发。

这次争吵十分平常。杰森今晚在废弃工厂开枪打死了一个毒贩。迪克赶到的时候，他正好扣下扳机。他们扭打起来，在集装箱之间像坠毁的飞机一般向彼此撞去。但码头可不是一个适合内讧的地方。最后他们踏着集装箱，沉默地向离这里最近的一个安全屋奔去。雨就在这时开始下了起来。

春天。温暖的季节。房间里的温度更因为争吵而升高。他们都浑身燥热，迫不及待地想要发泄。先是一番关于那人该不该杀的激烈争论，再然后，迪克突然像泄了气一般，语调疲惫但仍然愤怒。他说：“听着，杰森，我们这样的争吵不是一次两次了，已经超过了我可以忍耐的限度。”

“那你就应该知道：你该闭嘴了。”杰森冷笑一声，把头扭过去，却被猛地站起的迪克用力地扳住了下巴。

“看着我！”他的声线因为愤怒几近扭曲，快要支离破碎，“我只是——我只是不想再看到你手上沾满鲜血。”

迪克松开手，退后了两步，又说：“不只为了那群人渣，更为了你。”

“别拿你所谓的‘我是为你好’之类的狗屎兄弟情来感化我。”

“这不是感化。我只是说出我想说的。实话。”

杰森动摇了，他本该可以退步，但他没有。

“你的真心话？哈，这可真是鸟妈妈最爱的、用到烂兮兮了的词。”

回应他的是迪克关门的声音。

在这之后，他们有将近三个月没有见过面，红头罩从夜翼的城市里蒸发了。这对迪克来说或许能算是个好事，但他仍在心底隐隐地为他的弟弟担忧。直到今天凌晨他正在巷子里胖揍一帮混混时（实话说，对方的人数太多了，所以这一架打得也不如“胖揍”听起来这样爽）杰森出现了，还十分混蛋地插手了他的事。最后杰森立在乱七八糟的战场中央，摘了头罩然后甩给他一个狡黠的笑。“不如我再帮你个忙，把他们现在就就地解决，一劳永逸，怎么样？”他说话的语气得意洋洋，像个刚当上足球队队长的男孩。

杰森真是不放过任何激怒自己的机会。迪克的牙齿几乎磨得快断了，扑了上去。

他们打了起来，一路滚进巷子里，直到迪克用短棍抵着杰森的下巴，困在自己和墙之间，而杰森也拿着枪顶着迪克的胸膛。他们只是无言地对视，也不知道是谁先放弃抵抗，然后用嘴唇取代了武器，用拥抱取代了拳头。

或许一个吻开始于眼中的火花。

 

再然后——再然后他们就搞到床上去了。

 

 

有人在阳台上敲着他的玻璃门，声音急促又短暂，逼迫他睁开眼睛。杰森的手上抱着一个纸袋子，头抵在玻璃上，手指仍保持着叩门的姿势，透过脏兮兮的玻璃望着他。

迪克愣了一下，冲上去打开门上的锁。

“我去买我的早餐了，这只是顺便带给你的，”杰森把三明治放在餐桌上，“还有，你的玻璃门真得擦一擦了。”

他只是转过头，用蓝色的双眼盯着桌上的三明治，眨眨眼，露出一个微笑。“好的。”他听见自己的声音说，轻得有些不正常。

 

 

杰森离开的时候迪克正忙着翻找一块新抹布。

“你不留下来吗？”他的头还在柜子里，发出闷闷的声音。

“留下来做你的免费清洁工？不了，我忙着拯救世界，还要踢大坏蛋的屁股。”

迪克在柜子里发出笑声。“那好吧，顺便也帮我踢几脚……啊，在这儿！”他找到了一块灰色的新抹布——也可能只是太久没用过了。而等他紧抓着那块抹布，把头从柜子伸出来时，所看见的只剩下敞开的玻璃门，杰森早已经无影无踪。

 

-

而再一次碰面又是在好几个月后了。

 

红头罩知道他现在一点儿也不好闻，浑身上下混合着火药、汗水、泥土、雨、别人的血液和他自己的血液的味道。

他往地上浑浊的雨水里吐了口带血的唾沫。嘿，嘿，杰森想着，总有一天他大部分的血液也会流到地上，把雨水坑染成红色的——如果那时也是一个如这样的雨天的话——而现在这点血丝和之前所有淌出来的鲜血就会是它们之中的先驱者，多么骄傲！

等到他终于拖着被打晕了的脑子跳进自己安全屋里时，已经不剩多少气力了。他像濒死的海鲜躺在冰渣上一样躺在一堆污糟里，只能看见天花板。就在这时，他那发晕的脑袋里开始像警铃般拼命尖叫。

“打给迪克！”

天啊。他想。

远在那次意外的性爱之前，这个名字就总在他最不设防的时候悄悄爬上他的后背，钻进他的脑子里。也可能它就藏在什么地方，静待每一个能跳出来在他的意识里乱窜的好时机，有时甚至是在战斗时，烦人得像是那些动作片常用的戏码，在千钧一发之际给主角的脸来个特写和慢镜头，画外音念着他爱人的名字。

此刻他的身子因为受伤而烫得吓人，炙热得就像那个晚上。那个晚上迪克尝试着去拥抱他，全都被他躲开了。他们俩的身子都热得像凝固的大火一样，再多的热量只能让他发狂，而且——

而且他不想让迪克碰触到自己的Y字伤痕。他怕烈焰会从中漏出来，窜上对方的手啃食，如同自己喉咙里那条恶龙曾向他吐出灼火。

他推开迪克，自己先去洗澡，这样迪克回来时他已经睡下。而第二天早上他在迪克找他的抹布时跑了，这样就不必与他告别。这种时刻永远会让人不自觉地流露出什么，比如说一点点可怕的温情。有时候眼里闪过的一丝微光就足以出卖你，让你输得彻底。

 

“打给迪克！”

 

他还是意识模糊地照做了。杰森用尽几乎是最后一点力气掏出电话，拨通了迪克的号码。不知道过了几个世纪他才听见男人的声音。

“您好？”听到这声礼貌的开场白杰森差点笑了起来。迪克没有存他的电话。

“我是杰森。”他说，闭上双眼，听见男人的呼吸一滞，然后就是漫长的空白，至于最后是几声焦急的呼唤还是长长的一串数落，已经变成了难以分辨的一团浆糊。

 

杰森醒来时只看见夏日刺目的阳光，迪克把他床边的窗帘拉开了。

“拉上窗帘。”他有气无力地朝着门口喊。

过了几秒钟，迪克赤着脚走进来。“这个房间需要多一点阳光——说真的，你多久没拉开过窗帘了？”

杰森没有回答，只是呻吟一声，用手臂挡住眼睛。但迪克还是应他的要求把窗帘拉上了。“腹部的伤口不算严重，但也算不上浅，你得多休息，”他说，又低下头来望望地板，然后复而抬头看着杰森，光溜溜的脚趾蜷曲起来，“……其实那时候你可以找我的。”

杰森的手臂还搭在脸上，发出长长的“不”字。说真的，打电话叫迪克来帮他处理伤口就已经是最大的极限了，虽然此刻完全清醒的他还是有种给之前被打晕了才会给迪克拨去那个电话的自己再补上几拳，打到不省人事的冲动。

“怎么？就当我还你上次的人情，”迪克叹了一口气，“算了。”

 

等到杰森终于可以下床走路了，第一件事就是冲到厨房把料理台前的迪克拉开。

“还是我来吧，”他凶巴巴地说，“说实话，这几天你做的饭就像是没有熟的树叶配上变了质的辣酱。”

“嘿！”迪克瞪大了眼睛，“搞清楚这几天都是谁在照顾你，你不会说个谢字吗？”

但这毕竟是杰森的安全屋，迪克还是决定尊重他的个人领地，所以他只是夸张地甩着手走到餐桌旁，一屁股坐下来，单手撑着脑袋。

“我还没见过你做饭呢，”他说，声音随着脸颊一起变形，听起来有些不清楚。

杰森背对着他在料理台前忙活。“你没见过的我的事情多着呢。”

“是——吗，”迪克盯着杰森动来动去的背影，猜测他正在进行哪一步。对于做饭这种事他是真不在行，空中的杂技演员在厨房的地面上可有点吃不消，但他总不能用外卖来喂卧床的大型伤患，只好硬着头皮自己下厨。做多了几回饭他觉得还挺好玩的，虽然手艺似乎没多大长进，但至少没有把杰森的安全屋给炸了。

做饭这事情需要耐心。迪克微笑着往椅背靠去。他相信自己拥有耐心，但他现在还把握不好加调料的度，不过他清楚地知道，他最终总会把握好的。

 

“好了，虽然挺简陋，但至少比你的——”杰森随意地擦了擦手，端起两个盘子转过身，“迪克？”

很好，一个仰面朝天，嘴巴大开，正做着美梦的迪克·格雷森。杰森把餐盘放在睡倒在椅子上的迪克面前。还是别吵醒这混蛋，等他醒来后自己吃凉掉了的早餐吧。

 

迪克醒来的时候已经快中午了，他被椅子硌得浑身发疼，嘴巴发干，眼前除了一盘早就凉了的早餐外什么也没有。他一边往嘴里塞着早餐，一边走进房间里时杰森正在看一本书，绿色封皮，但他的手挡住了书名。

“我以为你已经迫不及待地奔出房外呼吸自由的空气了，”他倚着门框，双手抱臂，冲着男人发问。

“暂时给那些混混们喘口气。吃着早餐不要踏进我睡觉的地方。”

“这可不是你的作风。”他对对方的警告置之不理，继续大嚼特嚼。

杰森把书本“啪”地一合，放在腿上。怕你躺倒在椅子上万一掉下来砸坏了我的宝贝家具们。但他没有说出来。“这个不是重点，格雷森，你多久没好好睡过觉了？”

这个问题有些似曾相识。在很久以前，久到他的脑子还好好的，也没有进过池子里，更没有死去之前，他也曾经在不是用来睡觉的地方睡着，然后被格雷森质问自己晚上睡了几个小时。他在心底承认自己除了赶作业外还偷偷溜出去夜巡和调查一些别的事情，但他才不会告诉迪克，这样只会找骂，而且要是被蝙蝠侠知道了，他大概会被禁足到白发苍苍。

“呃，”迪克把食物都咽下去，“没有，我睡得挺好的，只是刚才一不小心……”

杰森只是歪过头看着他。

“好吧，好吧，”他摆出投降的姿势，“最近有点忙，但现在问题已经解决了，好吗？”

迪克发誓他说的都是实话，只不过隐瞒了他在忙什么。工作、夜巡、还要记得来这里照顾受伤的小弟弟，就算他拥有氪星人的力量也会疲倦，而且他发现，做饭才是世界上最难搞的事情。但迪克没有直接带他回庄园，杰森选择打给自己是对自己的某种程度上的信任。鉴于几个月前他们之间曾发生过一次尴尬的性爱，迪克不想破坏现在这个刚刚才又重新潦草建立起的，微妙地保持了平衡的家庭关系。他相信几个月前的那次只是一场意外，也正因为此他们两人都避开它而不言。

这样就够了，他们只该是兄弟，没有其他什么乱七八糟的关系。

“我去做午饭。”杰森站了起来。

 

“……你想看电视吗？”他们吃过了午餐，坐在客厅的沙发上，保持着半米的距离，看起来就像是一幅诡异的电影画面，平板又枯燥。趣话已经用完了，现在他们只剩下一堆不能再忽视的尴尬横亘于中间，比如那次争吵，还有那次性爱，还有别的什么破事。窗户大开着，应该是迪克之前打开的，但杰森没有再费心把它关上。风溜了进来。秋天的风并不猛烈，它们干燥、带着一点树叶的味道。

“不了，”迪克挠挠后颈，“我还是回去吧。”他微笑着站起身，表现得像麦片广告里信心满满开始新一天的男主角，除了他的黑眼圈实在太过明显。“如果你有什么事，再打我电话，好吗，杰森？”迪克说完，几乎是像要逃跑一样抓起沙发背上的外套。风再一次吹了进来，一张没有放好的报纸被吹到地上。

“知道了。”杰森说，这仅表明他听见了，而不是一个保证。

他不看向迪克，也不说再见，心里那个声音叫嚣着：“和我在一起！”他安静而缓慢地呼吸，弯腰把那报纸从地上捡起来。“留下来！”然后，他像摆放什么圣物一样将它放回茶几上，和其它旧报纸平整地叠在一起。“和我在一起！留下来，和我一起！”

他只是任由那个声音继续尖叫，等待迪克关门的声音。

 

 

-

迪克醒来时紧张得想要呕吐，把五脏六腑悉数从里到外地翻出来。 这梦好似在旋转不停，让他晕眩。但无论是空中飞人还是超级英雄都不该拥有晕眩。今天的迪克被白天戏耍得有些疲倦，所以在夜巡前小憩了一会儿，以保证自己精力充沛。他缓了好一阵子，喘着气盯着白色天花板看，缓慢地回忆起梦里那双眼睛，碧绿得像花花钞票。只有唇和眼睛，是一张浮在虚空里的，残缺的脸。也可能是梦境的褪色让他的面貌凋落，但无论如何，迪克都记不起清楚的模样了。

在冬夜里梦见夏日与人脸并不是什么稀奇的事情，他或许应该把这当成一个奇异的美梦忘却，然后换上他的制服与装备，跃进夜色里。

今夜没有什么特别的。他站在一栋楼上俯瞰着城市的夜景，决定等会儿要回去先热点吃的犒劳自己。他不断从高处跳向低处，像是走下台阶一般轻松，直到降落在一栋二楼的小房子屋顶上，被一块石头打断了前进的步伐。那块石头准确地砸到了他面前的地上，发出清脆的响声，在夜空下像涟漪一样放大。他很快就锁定了来源，一个站在车子旁边的黑影，看来今晚他的城市有一个不速之客。

“杰森？”他借助消防梯跃下，稳稳地落在黑影面前。

杰森·陶德大概是把他的头罩放在了别的地方，他只带着多米诺面具，双手抱胸靠在车上，“我在两个街区外就能看到你的花式动作，炫耀狂，想去兜风吗？”

“兜风？你在搞什么——”

“算是答谢你，”杰森说，“虽然你的饭菜像是谋杀。”

“认真的吗，那次算是我报答你的帮忙，虽然我可没叫你——我们难道要这样无止境地互相答谢下去？而且这不是你的风——”

杰森已经拉开了车门，半个屁股坐了进去，“少废话，你坐还是不坐？”

“我要回公寓。”

“那就顺便送你回去。”

“……”

 

迪克转头看着后座上的红色头罩，它正可怜兮兮地躺在右边的车座上。“所以，这车是从哪来的？”

“我借的，只不过车主不知道，”杰森拉开手刹，“就在上上上个街区。”

“你得还回去，不然我就把你绑起来然后下车，”迪克转回来，一只胳膊搭着靠背。他盯着杰森，隔着两层面具杰森都能感受到他的目光，“——你还要把油加满。”

杰森爆发出一阵大笑。“黄金男孩，我骗你的，这车我昨天刚买的，我开着她来的布鲁德海文。”

“真的？”

“嗯哼——二手车，任务需要，登记在一个花店老板名下。”

他们此时拐过了一个街角，迪克不接话了，他相信杰森。他把车窗稍微摇下来。夜巡让他仍兴奋着，身体炙热。

这条街上空无一人，被丢弃的餐厅广告单在他们的车被风吹过去。迪克把大半个身子都靠在了车门上，目视前方。杰森很难说得清他在看什么，那张可怜的广告单或是路灯，他不时地看看后视镜，看看左边又看看右边，尽管马路上只有他们还在飞驰，但这样他可以顺便看一眼迪克。

杰森走的并不是去往迪克公寓的方向，但迪克好像毫不在意，好像杰森可以随心所欲，把他带往任何地方。这也是杰森在某一个瞬间所想的。他的呼吸开始急促，油门踩得更大。如果他想，方向盘就在他手里，他可以把迪克带去任何地方。

他们又一次拐弯。

“这个酒吧，”迪克指着街边的一块霓虹招牌，“我和同事去过，那里还不错。”

“你是在给我介绍景点吗？”杰森心不在焉地扫了一眼那块散发着彩色光亮的地方。

迪克笑了起来：“是啊，你可以考虑一下付我导游费。”

 

“你看，还有这些巷子。这块以前是毒贩区，甚至还有中学生跑来这里，交易他们藏在裤裆里的毒品。”

“有趣，我猜你把他们打得满地找牙，而中学生们再也不敢溜来这里买毒品，而是在家里乖乖地做他们的科学小组作业。”

“或许吧，还是有几个屡教不改的。”

迪克知道杰森当然清楚这些东西，但他忍不住想把这座城市剖解开来讲给对方听，如同在夸耀自己的珍宝，就像他很久以前做过的那样。接着他又对着窗外叹息，路灯的光流过他的脸。哥谭的姐妹，她们同样堕落又肮脏。他说。杰森·陶德带着他在这座城市里兜圈，而他把窗外的东西讲给杰森听，他的城市，他的生活。

道路仿佛在交谈间被拉长了，他们聊着天，但却丝毫不提之前发生的那些事。迪克既想快点回到公寓，又不太想，他几乎有点惴惴不安地等待着这场荒唐的旅程抵达终点。杰森越开越快，开了一小半的车窗一直没有摇上。操，我的脸都要冻僵了。迪克听见他在身旁说，声音既遥远又贴近。但他没有把窗关上。他们在凌晨的布鲁德海文街头飞驰，好像黑帮电影里抢了银行的劫匪，开着车载着钞票在夕阳下一路驶向边境，或是悬崖。

 

杰森不断地在这座城市里拐弯，他漫无目的地驾着车挑选布鲁德海文的街道。这不对，他应该开去迪克的公寓，但事实是他们仍在街道上，迪克仍然坐在他的身边。他们的话题有好几次就要滑向危险的边缘，又被其中一方绕开。他们待在一起时总是这样，闭口不谈，好像这样就可以把所有事情一笔勾销。杰森几乎想要嘲笑自己，还有迪克。他该送迪克回去了，不能再继续这样兜圈子，事情总要有个了结。

他逐渐往迪克公寓的方向驶去。

 

迪克察觉到了他的路线，声音渐渐小了下去，最后只是安静地盯着窗外看，眼睛追寻着掠过的路灯。它们准备熄灭了。沉默塞满了狭小的车内空间，这段旅程即将随着谈话结束。

“你怎么会想要兜风，还是在半夜？”迪克终于开口发问，天空已经微微泛白了。这个问题早该被提出来的，但他一直没有。他们都没有。杰森的脚慢慢抬起，减小了油门。

“我不知道，”他很诚实。他远远地在地上看见了迪克跳跃的身影，然后他就捡起了一颗石子砸了过去，不加思考地。事情总是在碰到迪克后变得不一样，“那你又怎么没有拒绝呢？”

巧妙，他把球抛回给了迪克。

“我也不知道。”迪克站在楼顶看见那个身影时就已经决定了要跃下悬崖，那时他的全身都因运动而发热，大脑也不例外。每一个清晨，他醒来，都不会记起杰森·陶德这个名字地想起他。他的脑海中没有他的名字，却有他那天晚上的目光，他的喘息，他的情话，他的伤痕，他光裸的脊背。

而且他不得不承认，错误可能远在那晚之前，甚至远在那次争吵之前。他甚至没有察觉这一切是什么时候开始的，就已经来到了悬崖边上。

 

杰森没有再说话，他停下车，把多米诺面具摘掉。天快亮了，他们现在正在迪克公寓的楼下。你该让他下车。他对自己说。

迪克穿着他的夜翼制服，多米诺面具也被他自己扯了下来，攥在手里，风把他的发型吹得乱七八糟，脸上还有前几天夜巡时留下的小伤疤，他只是用他那双蓝眼看着杰森，杰森也同样望着他，把目光投进他的眼里。他看上去乱糟糟的，又动人得要命。

邀请夜翼兜风真是个糟糕的决定。他对自己说。

 

还有一会儿天就要亮到足以让最早出来的人们走上街道了，那时之前迪克不得不下车，爬上楼梯，回到他的公寓里去，然后或许，这一个凌晨的旅程就像之前那样，被他们埋在心底，再也不提起，可能再隔几个月他们还会再见到彼此，也可能不会。

迪克终于开口，打破这个僵局，他身体的热度早就散去了，此刻的他冷静无比。“吻我。”他说，更像一个命令。

现在他用两个单词把他们俩都推下了悬崖。管他呢。所以杰森倾身向前，把嘴唇凑上。

在一个温柔的雨夜，他们大吵一架，而在一个寒冷的冬晨，他们重新亲吻。跨过那么多的任务，那么多的雨天，那么多的伤口；穿过夏日的水汽和秋季的尘埃，他们亲吻，短暂，轻盈得就像是划过玻璃的雨水，但之前所有的等待却让它显得漫长。

他想他终于明白一个吻开始于什么了。

 

“和我在一起！陪着我，和我一起！”

杰森无法再任由那个声音继续尖叫。

**Author's Note:**

> 一旦涉及爱时往往很难开口（？）
> 
> 大概是我写过的最长的一篇流水账了……


End file.
